


Epilogue (Relief)

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Grief, Loss, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: She was magic, and now she was dead.
Kudos: 10





	Epilogue (Relief)

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the instrumental piece “Epilogue (Relief)” by Apocalyptica.

Tseng stepped off the helicopter and slowly walked off the launchpad, his eyes trained ahead of him, somber. Aerith was dead. He had sworn to protect her, and yet she was dead.

Reno walked toward him, his partner having manned the helicopter.

"Not now," Tseng said, his voice strained.

"Yes now," Reno said. "We're going to go to a bar, we're going to get drunk, and that's that."

Tseng didn't even argue. He went, his heart feeling like lead.

He hadn't loved her truly, but in a sense he did. Tseng was an only child, born to parents that were older. They both died early in his life. He was put through foster care, but no one wanted him—that is, until the Turks took him in. He was young for a Turk, eleven when he joined. All the others were a few years older, and yet he proved himself and caught Veld's eye, had even proven himself to be a worthy successor when Veld retired. No Turk truly retired. He knew he was holding a place, but he jumped at the chance to be somebody when all his life he was nothing but a number, an unwanted thing.

Now he felt like he failed in doing something that was close to his heart. No, he hadn't loved her, but he believed she was magical—a being that could change the future. Now the future was hazy. What was it without her magic? Her light and purity?


End file.
